


pay day

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy!Chase, Latex Gloves, M/M, Medical Kink-ish, Sex Work, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase does camming; House goes to his stream.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	pay day

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 31 - free day  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** Camgirls and Camboy  
> also for **dick or treat**.
> 
> i'm finally done with kinktober. i am nEver doing that again.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase does this for, more than anything, fun.

Unless someone from his specific part of Jersey comes into the stream, the chances of him being recognized are pretty low. He's a low profile doctor, and he's having fun, besides he's getting money he needs, now that he's not cruising on his father's money anymore.

People flock to his place on the camming site. His name there is **twinkydoc** , but he doesn't try and milk the fact he's a doctor most of the time, unless he gets a request for a good sum of money. And then, well, he'll do almost anything.

 **housedoc** has sent **100 dollars**

Chase nearly shoots straight up when he sees that in the chat. "Hey, House," he breathes out. Of course — of fucking _course_ his ex-boss got his hands on his camming account. He doesn't know how he's surprised. "Thank you for that hundred dollars. I appreciate it a lot. You got any requests for all that money?"

He keeps stroking himself mindlessly, breathing hard and tilting his head back.

 **housedoc:** i'd enjoy for you to finger yourself with some latex gloves

Of _course_.

"Sure," he says, standing up to go get the gloves from his closet. He's away from his camera for a few minutes, but he comes back right as he snaps the gloves on, making a show of sucking on his own fingers for a few seconds. He tries not to think about House in his boxers, watching him, jerking off to him. But he does, and it sends a shiver down his spine. "Okay, there we go."

He dribbles a considerable amount of lube on his fingers and warms it up before pressing his index finger against his puckered hole. He relaxes, gets himself just in the right position so they'll see every little movement as he fingers himself, and he pushes it in. He gasps softly, tilting his head back against the pillows as he starts to work his fingers inside himself.

He's not too used to the feeling of latex as he fingers himself, but he's sure this is just the most embarrassing thing House could come up with. Maybe he'll come back with worse tomorrow. 

**housedoc:** i'd enjoy for you to come untouched

Again, of course. That's also embarrassing.

He slowly works three fingers inside himself, scissoring his fingers to show off to his audience. More money piles up, but House continues being the biggest buyer. He sucks in a breath as he curls his fingers inward, searching for his prostate. He cries out when he hits it, moaning softly.

As he gets closer and closer to the brink of an orgasm, he can't help but wonder if House will tell everyone about his little exploit with his ex-employee. He can see him sitting across from Wilson, casually mentioning the fact he got him to come untouched while fingering himself with latex gloves. The thought makes pre-come dribble out of his cock, a soft moan leaving his mouth at the idea.

"Fuck," he breathes out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

He's close; he's _really_ close. He sucks in a breath and keeps hitting his prostate, moaning and whimpering, playing it up a little as he always does. Money rushes in.

"Oh God, oh _God_ —" he has to stop himself consciously, to not moan out House's name like a prayer.

He comes untouched, come spilling all over his own abdomen, and he takes a second to get himself together. He straightens up and pulls his fingers out of his ass, pulling off the gloves with his teeth, looking at the camera as he does so.

 **housedoc** has sent **50 dollars**

 **housedoc:** thank you. see you around, twink.


End file.
